leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:TheGreatClockwyrm/The Myrkvynd, the Eternal Dark
Abilities= The Myrkvynd is perpetually . Every time a unit dies near The Myrkvynd, it gains }}, increased to from large minions and from large monsters and enemy champion . |description2 = The Myrkvynd gains size, expanding over the course of its growth to form a large, roughly circular cloud of shadow, and whenever it gains }} from any source, for a maximum of once its base hitbox has matched . The Myrkvynd shrinks somewhat as it takes damage. |description3= Once its hitbox has exceeded this value, The Myrkvynd itself for the rest of the game, loses 25 }} and instead deals AP)}} of target's maximum health)}} bonus health)}} }} per 2 seconds| AP)}} of target's maximum health)}} bonus health)}} }} per seconds}} to all enemies within its hitbox in place of a normal basic attack. While in this state The Myrkvynd cannot damage structures. |description4= Any part of The Myrkvynd's hitbox that exceeds its base attack range cannot be targeted, and it gains as it expands. |targeting = Passive |affects = Self, Enemies |damagetype = Magical |spellshield = False |spelleffects = Area of effect |projectile = False |parry = False |notes = * Corrosive Horror applies neither spell nor basic attack effects. }} The Myrkvynd contracts to its base size for 4 seconds, regaining the ability to use basic attacks if applicable and gaining }} for the duration. The contraction is not immediate and takes longer depending on The Myrkvynd's current size. |leveling = %}} |leveling2 = }} |description2 = The Myrkvynd dashes forward, stopping at the first large monster or enemy champion hit, in an area and . The Myrkvynd then expands back to its current full size. Any units connected to The Myrkvynd via Shared Torment are in the direction of the cast. |description3 = At max rank, the Myrkvynd may remain in its minimized form indefinitely before recasting. |target range = 675 |speed = 1250 |cooldown = |targeting = Ground |damagetype = Magic |affects = Enemies |spelleffects = Area of effect |spellshield = True |grounded = True |knockdown = True |notes = * Placeholder. }} The Myrkvynd's basic attacks deal . |leveling = % bonus health}}}} |description2 = The Myrkvynd blackens as it emits a pulse of dark energy that deals to enemies within its hitbox. For the next several seconds, enemies within The Myrkvynd's hitbox and allied champions within it are rendered . |leveling2 = }} |leveling3 = }} |description3 = If The Myrkvynd is currently in its base form, then it emits this damage as a pulse that radiates from its hitbox's edge, only applying its additional effects to those standing directly within its hitbox. |effect radius = |cooldown = |targeting = Auto |damagetype = Magic |affects = Enemies |spelleffects = Area of effect |spellshield = True |notes = * Placeholder. }} The Myrkvynd fires a tendril of shadow that stops at the first large monster or champion it, tethering them to itself until broken, them by 70% for seconds and resetting this ability's . |description2 = The Myrkvynd heals for a portion of all post-mitigation damage received by all tethered units. Additionally, all tethered units share a portion of post-mitigation damage taken. The latter bonus stacks additively with itself at diminishing returns. |leveling = %}} |leveling2 = %}} |description3 = The Myrkvynd may have a max of 5 tethers active at once and may not attach multiple tethers to the same unit. |target range = 900 |width = 80 |tether radius= 950 |speed = 1600 |cooldown = |targeting = ground |affects = Self, Enemies |spelleffects = Single target |spellshield = True |projectile = True |notes = }} The Myrkvynd unbinds, becoming as it expands over 2.5 seconds to 150% of its current size. After this delay, it condenses, all enemy champions within its hitbox for a duration. Enemies tethered to The Myrkvynd are forced to flee for longer. The Myrkvynd then expands back to its current full size. |leveling = |Tethered Duration| }} |cooldown = |targeting = Auto |affects = Self, Enemies |spelleffects = Area of effect |spellshield = True |projectile = False |notes = * Placeholder. }} |-|Strategy= |-|Background= |-|Quotes= |-|Development= |-|Trivia= Category:Custom champions